Pups Save Francois the Penguin
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Francois, a penguin, Benoit and Rubble | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 20, 2018 January 30, 2018 April 23, 2018 August 26, 2018 | writer = Al Schwartz | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Chicken Day" | next = "Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo"}} "Pups Save Francois the Penguin" is the first segment of the 24th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Francois dresses up as a penguin in order to more closely observe the birds, but he winds up accidentally belly-sliding with a little penguin and gets caught on the other side of a crevasse. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Robo-Dog *Cap'n Turbot (mentioned) *Francois Turbot *Jake *Benoit *Penguins It is bright and sunny at the South Pole with Jake and Everest snowboarding together down the mountain. Rubble soon joins them from the back, challenging Everest to catch up to him. She soon catches up and they both challenge each other in doing tricks. However, Rubble falls after he performs his trick, named "A Rubble-Double" but is okay, with Everest commenting that his trick was not bad considering he was a city pup. Francois is then seen walking towards the trio. Rubble asks whether he was going to snowboard too, but he replies saying that he was there to photograph the shy Macaroni penguins instead. Jake offers to help Francois in finding them but Francois rejects the offer, mentioning that it was complicated to find them. He then shows them the many steps he was taking to find the penguins. However, Rubble suggests an alternative, which was for Francois to turn around and to his surprise, was a flock of Macaroni penguins, with a chick. Francois then asks everyone to keep quiet and he begins closing up on the penguins with his camera. The penguins turn around upon his presence and when his camera's shutter goes off, the flash scares the 5 penguins, making them run away, leaving Francois disappointed with snow in his mouth. Back at the Lookout, Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye are playing a game of "Ryder-Says" which was "Simon Says" but with Ryder's name in it. Skye was leading as the director and all the pups pass the first two rounds. However, Marshall wags his tail despite not being asked to during the next round and is disqualified. He then continues wagging and mentions that he couldn't stop as he was so happy playing the game with all of them. The pups all laugh to the comment. Back at the arctic, Francois tries to communicate with the penguins but once again, he scares them away. He then slips multiple times and questions how the penguins walk on the ice without falling, soon giving him an idea. Meanwhile, Jake, Everest and Rubble continue snowboarding and doing tricks. Rubble performs a perfect trick, landing backwards but Everest warns him to look out for the penguin behind him. Unfortunately, Rubble does not react in time upon realisation and bumps into it. Rubble gets up and apologises about him not looking where he was going to the penguin, but soon realises it was Francois in a penguin costume, leaving him bewildered. Francois admits it was him and mentions to Rubble not to tell the penguins that it was him. He then gives him the tip that in order to get close to the penguins, one must dress, act and smell like a penguin. He pulls out a bottle of penguin scents named "Scent Penguin" and sprays it on himself, leaving Jake and Everest speechless and Rubble disgusted. The trio then goes back to their snowboarding while Francois begins waddling to the penguins. He is successful in getting close to the penguins and takes a few good shots of them. However, he starts to attract the penguins and they begin interacting with him, causing him to lose balance and grip of his camera. He catches it in time before it hit the ground, but he realises that he was now sliding on his belly downhill, like a penguin. The chick of the flock finds it fun and hops onto his back as Francois yelled for help. In the near distance, Jake, Everest and Rubble hear Francois' calls for help and they all decide to check on him. While they were on the way, Francois slides into a small cave with the chick and bumps into the wall. He checks whether the chick is okay and finds it nervous. He offers him Cap'n Turbot's special Squid Jerky and it begins chomping down on it scrumptiously. He then names it "Benoit" and asks it to stay put in the cave while he searches for Jake, Everest and Rubble to help him Benoit find the flock it is from. He then leaves the cave with markers so that he knew where the cave was and began looking for the snowboarding trio. However, as soon as he put down his third marker, the ice around him begins to crack, leaving Francois and Benoit stranded. Francois then contacts the PAW Patrol. Meanwhile, the pups are enjoying their continued game of "Ryder-Says" with Marshall being disqualified again as he was not supposed to laugh. He mentions that it was not his fault as he could not stop having fun and his tail begins to wag, making the pups laugh. Ryder is then seen watching the pups play from the lookout and receives the call from Francois. He receives Francois' location and calls the pups to the Air Patroller. The pups all report to the Air Patroller with the usual Marshall shenanigans and Ryder begins to brief them on their mission. Ryder deploys Skye to use her helicopter with a basket attached to ferry Benoit and deliver him to his family and Everest to use her pup-pack cables to help Francois across the crevasse. Ryder picks up Skye's pup-house and they all begin their travel to the arctic. Upon reaching the arctic, they begin searching for Francois in the air. Chase soon spots Francois together with Rocky spotting Jake, Everest and Rubble snowboarding. Ryder tells Robo-Dog to land the Air Patroller next to the crevasse and deploys Skye to get her helicopter. Skye is then equipped with her super-sonic jets and flies out of the Air Patroller, together with Ryder while the Air Patroller was in the sky. Robo-dog then drops Skye's pup-house in mid-air and Skye swoops in to activate her copter. Meanwhile, Jake, Everest and Rubble reach the crevasse and checks on Francois. Soon after, Ryder lands beside them and asks Skye to lower the basket. Francois retrieves the basket, puts Benoit in and says a sad goodbye. However, benoit, scared, decides to hop from the basket back to him, hugging his feet. Ryder then asks Everest to ready her grappling cables across the crevasse and Francois whether he could tightrope across using it. Determined, Francois agrees and Everest activates her grappling hooks. Jake secures it to the snow at his side and Francois begins walking. However, he loses grip of Benoit and it lands on his head, causing him to adjust his balance. Shocked by the sudden movement, Benoit jumps from his head and runs back into the cave. Francois shouts out to him but it instead causes the snow above the cave to block the entrance, trapping Benoit inside. Ryder then assures Francois that it would be okay and that they would rescue Benoit after he is brought to safety. Francois crosses the crevasse successfully with Jake's help. Ryder then asks Rubble to retrieve his hover board and shovel to dig the snow up. Rubble agrees and runs back to the Air Patroller, suits up and comes back as promised on his hover board and pup pack. Rubble lands, calls out his shovel and begins digging, but is soon stopped by Ryder as he is worried the snow would cave in at any second and that Benoit should stay clear. While Ryder thinks of a solution, Francois begins interacting with Benoit in "penguinese" and successfully asked him to stay clear of the entrance. Rubble, hearing the good news, begins to dig and Benoit emerges from the cave soon after, uncertain. Without warning, the snow begun to cave in but Rubble pushes Benoit forward in the nick of time. Skye praises Rubble and asks Benoit whether he was ready to hop in the basket. With encouragement from everyone, Benoit hops into the basket and Skye brings it over the crevasse. Back at the Air Patroller, Francois thanks Ryder, Jake and the pups for saving them. As Ryder and Francois made penguin noises, Benoit's family approaches them and he runs towards them, excited to see his family again. Francois then approaches them to take a selfie but is knocked down by the penguins. They then used him as a sled and they rode into the horizon with Jake commenting that the penguins may not have understood what Francois was saying to them. Rubble, finally, adds on saying that Francois may have been an excellent snowboard for the penguins. *Use her copter to lower a basket to bring Benoit to safety. *Use her grappling cables to bring Francois across the crevasse. *Use his hovercraft and pup-pack shovel to dig up the snow from the cave entrance. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Winter Wonder Show DVD.jpg|link=Winter Wonder Show|''Winter Wonder Show'' PAW Patrol PAW Patrol Welcome to Adventure Bay DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay|''PAW Patrol: Welcome to Adventure Bay'' (Finland) PAW Patrol The Fun Party & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Fun Party|''The Fun Party'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Tempête de neige DVD.jpg|link=Tempête de neige|''Tempête de neige'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save Francois the Penguin's Pages Category:Written by Al Schwartz (S4) Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Francois is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Everest is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S4) Category:Francois calls the PAW Patrol Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:2018 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes